


Sweet Peaches and Soft Cream

by NamjooniesDimple



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Love Simon (2018), One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, everyone loves namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjooniesDimple/pseuds/NamjooniesDimple
Summary: I’M IN LOVE I’m blind with love babeAre you a human or an angel?It’s dangerous You’re so dangerous babeSave me babe Call the police babeBaby baby can you stay beautiful like you are right now?So my heart can race even after time passesBaby baby don’t wither, this is all for the selfish meYou have to stay just as you are right nowYour eyes are pretty like a deerYou’re a natural beauty, so unique, so uniqueMy perfect dear Be my muse





	1. Introduction to babies in love

Name : Kim Namjoon

Age : 16th years old

Family status : Father : a CEO of a big company at South Korea (alive), overprotective of Namjoon, loves Namjoon a lot, cherish him.

                       Mother : (not alive) :'(( died due to an illness.

                      Step Mother : loveable step mommy, loves Namjoon, gives everything Namjoon wants, she was the one who persuaded Namjoon's father to let Namjoon get education at a normal school because Namjoon begged to her. (alive)

 

Namjoon was home schooled until the age of 16. He went to Eagle Senior High School which was in New York. He moved to America with a caretaker who had been took care of him since childhood. He didn't actually asked any specific place he wanted to study at but his step mother (he called mama)'s friends said that New York was a good place for youngsters. and Namjoon's mama wanted Namjoon to be happy and free. she assumed Namjoon might feel a bit pressured if he stayed in Korea where his father might watch him 24/7.

 

Name : Justin Bieber

Age : 17th years old

He's an idol in Eagle High School, build body, good in singing, girls swooned over him. He's from a rich family, basically a Mr. Popular. A playboy, he dated several idol school girls as well. He's a bully as well. (Sorry Belieber :"" don't attack me pls)

Expertise : make girls swoon, bully people who were below his standards, good in fighting, sports, and singing. But he also (secretly) good in Literature which lead him to write several (secret) poems that he hid in his diaries.

 

Name : Harry Styles

Age : 17th years old

The school's prince, always wore a neat suit, and loved his dog (Ralph). He wasn't a bully, but he got envious easily to other people. he loved attention and girls. He was a faithful type to girls but apparently girls who dated him only seek his wealth. Part of the OneD gang, and he claimed him self as the gang's leader.

 

Name : Louis Tomlinson

Age : 17th years old

A pretty boy, kind and polite. But he'd never date. There was rumors around that he was gay, but he'd never claim nor deny it. He's part of OneD gang. He wasn't from a rich family, 

his father was a farmer in the outskirts of the town. He lived with his sister in a tiny apartment in New York. His mother and father stayed in the farm.

 

Name : Liam Payne

Age : 16th years old (same with Joonie uwu)

Part time model, not much information but he's (secretly) in charge of the school's network, he easily removed unnecessary rumors around school. He really loved games despite his looks. Part of OneD gang.

 

Name : Zayn Malik

Age : 17th years old

also a part time model, he used to be in OneD gang but not anymore. He fought with Harry for a girl. lol

 

Name : Niall Horan

Age : 17th years old

He loved photographic and a complete nerd. part of OneD gang.

 

Name : Keiynan Lonsdale

Age : 16th years old

He's Namjoon's online friend. When he found out that Joonie's gonna move to his school, he's extremely excited. He has a huge crush on Joonie and yes, he's gay.

 

Name : Jorge Lendeborg

Age : 15th years old

He's a complete nerd, got bullied by Justin usually, and an attention seeker. If there were rumors around campus, it would be him who spread them.

 


	2. bae bae Baby baby can you stay beautiful like you are right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update if u give me motivation with kudos and comments. lmao

**from : Keiynan**

_WAKE UP!!_

_JOON WAKE UP!!!_

_ding ding ding wake up baby boi!!!_

 

The phone buzzed as many notifications came out. Namjoon who was still in daze, stared to the ceiling above him. He tried to adjust his vision with the morning yellow hue lights coming from an opened curtain. He groaned, pulled up his arms, bones cracked. A moment later a middle aged man knocked on his door, the man didn't wait for him to answer, he entered the room with a tray filled with a glass of orange juice and kimchi fried rice. The food's smell caught Namjoon's nostrils, he salivated.

"Master, would you like to take a bath first?" the man asked Namjoon as he put the tray at the nightstand and began to pulled away Namjoon's blanket, revealing a messy scene Namjoon's in his Ryan pajama.

Namjoon pouted at the man, "Sebastian... why did u call me master again??? I told you not to.." he whined,

"Master, we aren't in your home. It would be better if people get good impression of you. Especially in this town, you aren't here just to study. You'll definitely meet people who are soon to be your business partner. Not to mention that the Parker's corp son is studying at Eagle High too. His father is your father's biggest rival in industry. and apparently will be your rival soon too." Sebastian explained as he flapped and flipped the blanket.

Namjoon nibbled on his bottom lip bitterly, he was a bit upset, "I'm taking my bath" he said as he glanced at the tray, a dimpled smile curled on his lips. "You're making me a kimchi fried rice... in New York." he said teasingly,

Sebastian bowed down then up to smile at the young master, "It's a gift from me master. hope you'll like it."

"Thank you Sebastian... this is the best thing in New York so far," Namjoon grinned to the man,

"Now I have to go sir. I'll come back when you need me. Excuse me." Just then Sebastian left the room.

Namjoon began to undo his pajama, he peeked to his phone. Seemed like Keiynan was spamming him again this morning. Ever since he told Keiynan that they will be in the same school, the boy seemed so excited. Keiynan and him met in twitter actually, since Namjoon never went out to actually made friends, he made friends in internet. He found out Keiynan was gay and his family and friends accept him as he was. ofc Namjoon also accepted him. He him self never knew about romance, just watching several movies in netflix. Keiynan and him decided to meet each other when Namjoon arrived at Airport. Actually it was just yesterday that they did meet each other and talked face to face. But Keiynan was a kind person, his bubbly attitude made Namjoon felt comfortable with him.

He typed a reply then went to bath.

**to : Keiynan**

_I'm taking bath now ^^_

 

_!@#$%^ &*()!@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()_

 

 Keiynan pulled out his [car](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b8/1985_Ford_Orion_1.6_Ghia_%289703742418%29.jpg) to pick Namjoon up. His car isn't so extraordinary but he wanted to impress Namjoon that he could drive since Namjoon told him that he couldn't drive the other day. He parked the car in front of a big [apartment](https://gotham-magazine.com/get/files/image/migration/10405_content_celebrity-houses-nyc-2.jpg) where Namjoon lived. The apartment was a luxury one which only celebrities could afford. He stepped into the lift, fixed his hair in the reflection on the wall, waiting patiently until it reach the highest floor. He wasn't nervous, he was more of excited to see the korean boy again. the boy was so cute and stunning, he had been having a crush on him since the first time Namjoon uploaded a selca of him on twitter. He got awestruck and decided that he had already found the love of his life. Namjoon also was so sweet, he talked politely, his unique dimpled smile was so bright that it could rival the sun. Although his daydreaming interrupted by a buzz inside his jeans, he pulled out his phone to check. Namjoon had texted him,

**From : Angel <3**

_I'm having breakfast now. Have you already?? if you haven't you can eat with me. >.<_

 

**to : Angel <3**

_I already have :(((_

 

**from : Angel <3**

_Already??? :( I WILL STILL PACK A LUNCH FOR THE BOTH OF US! IT'S KIMCHI FRIED RICE! SHUT UP!_

 

He giggled at the reply he received. Namjoon was a bossy boy, he hated it when people don't do as he please. His childish act was cute in Keiynan's heart tho.

The lift dinged as the door slid open. Keiynan walked pass the metal door,

 

**to : Angel <3**

_ok baby boy... whatever you want <3_

 

 

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()

 

"This is Kimchi fried rice! Sebastian made it!" Namjoon chirped on his seat as he pulled up a spoonful of rice, nudging it on Keiynan's closed mouth who was still munching the food in his mouth. He opened his mouth as Namjoon feed him again. He felt full, but the food was so extremely delicious, and the fact that Namjoon was feeding him, he didn't mind having a stomach ache for some minutes later. Namjoon grinned again as he watched Keiynan eat, Keiynan was sure he was dying every time he saw that dimpled grin up close like that but magically he was still breathing and chewing rice in his mouth. He coughed, Namjoon gave him a glass of water.

"Aren't you eating tho?" he asked between the cough.

"I've eaten. Don't worry." Namjoon answered as he took the empty glass and plate, stood up to put them in the sink.

Keiynan stared at Namjoon's curve from behind as Namjoon washed the dish. Namjoon was shorter than him but his delicate somehow tall body was so awing. Showed up in a cute yet hot appearance like that, Keiynan wasn't sure what would happen at school later on. Namjoon was wearing a peach colored knit sweater that showed what he wore underneath it. Inside he wore a milky white tight shirt that hugged his broad shoulder and ofc broad chest. His waist was so tiny, unlike any other guys Keiynan had ever met. That waist was a waist that supposed to be a woman's instead of Namjoon's. and under, he wore a tight blue jeans that hugging his long slender muscled legs. That legs tho, Keiynan wouldn't mind if Namjoon manhandled him with that legs of his.

His daydreaming, again, interrupted, as Namjoon finished washing the dishes. Keiynan again, stared as Namjoon flapped his wet slender fingers, drying them.

"So... let's get going now. Shall we?" Namjoon said, as he pulled up his [SAINT LAURENT - Sac De Jour Souple north/souh tote bag.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DANI6eSWAAAEvRQ.jpg)

They said goodbye to Sebastian who was busy with housework, taking off.

"are you nervous tho Joon? it's your first day." he initiated a discuss as he drove the car. Namjoon sat comfortably on the old cushioned car seat.

"I'll be fine *giggles* it's not like I haven't been in society ever."

"but this is the first time ever for you to go to a normal public place, isn't it?"

"well yeah but I've ever meet some other people at the company's party. I met several children's from my father's acquaintance."

Keiynan eyes widened at that, "what did you guys usually talk about? I bet high class people talked about money." he sighed, disinterested

Namjoon hissed at him, "are you bullying me now? well usually when I talked with those girls, they started talk about things like.... island... villas... cars.... actually I didn't talk much since I had no interest and confused as well. why would they talk about that?"

"girls?"

"yeah they mostly are spoiled daughters."

"no guys?"

"if there were any sons... they mostly talk about business. But I wasn't that often to meet them."

"Ahhh"

 They chatted for a while until the parking lot caught Keiynan's attention, he parked the car carefully while Namjoon admired him discreetly. But ofc Keiynan realized that when he caught Namjoon's beaming dimpled smile at him.

"I can teach you anytime when you want." he said, flashing a wide toothy smile.

Namjoon's smile fell, he didn't answer, he just slowly removing the seat belt. "uh... what's wrong Joon??" Keiynan asked, concerned by the sudden change of Joon's mood. the latter didn't answer, he just shook his head in a silent 'nothing'. "Joon...." Keiynan tried to reach him but Joon discreetly moved his arm away from Keiynan's reach. His lips was pouting and his eyebrows knitted together. Keiynan assumed he was angry over something, but what? not wanting Joon to get anymore angry to him so he said nothing and removed his belt too to get outta the car. When he got out, Namjoon was still in the car. So he pulled the car door for Joon to get out, that was when Namjoon got out quietly, his face's still frowning.

"C'mon Joon, are you mad at me?" he asked, rubbing his palm on the other's neck. Namjoon flinched by the sudden touch, he winched away. Keiynan gaped at the empty air, he didn't mean to touch Joon but his hand moved on its own. "I-I'm sorry Joon I didn't mean to-"

"no"

Namjoon blinked, shook his head a bit. "it wasn't your fault Kei.. I just... I was in daze and... I didn't know what happened just now." he looked at the other, his eyes glassy.

Keiynan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oh Joon baby..." the latter eyes were glassy and fear was painted on his face, Keiynan couldn't careless with this Joon. he knew that the other had issues (Sebastian told him) but he had never knew what they were yet. so he just offered a hand to Joon who eyed the hand, "Come with me Joon. you'll be fine. trust me." he had to wait until Joon slowly interlocked their fingers together, Keiynan never smiled so wide before.

 

 

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()

 

 

When they entered the hall, all attention were somehow focused on them. Keiynan realized, but Joon didn't. He just gracefully walked with his expensive clothing and his eyes wandered around the new environment. Joon's cute mouth gaped when he saw a long locked cupboard attached to the wall, it had many numbers on it. "Whaaahhh what's that Kei?!" Joon asked, his eyes wide and full of expectation. " it's a locker Joon" Keiynan chuckled when the other's eyes widen in realization. he had never seen one before, but he had knew that lockers exist from teenager's books he had read.

"Kei Kei Kei" Joon called, tugging on Keiynan's arm that he had been hugging the entire time. "Yes??" Keiynan smiled warmly, "can I have a locker please??" Joon asked, lips pouted, eyes glassy wide. he looked like a puppy, Keiynan's heart hurt, "Ohh sure baby... You'll have one" he answered, bopping Joon's tiny nose "but we have to get your key first." Keiynan tilted his head to Joon, felt like talking to a toddler. Namjoon nodded, still pouting. "Smile baby..." Keiynan wrapped his arm around Joon's shoulder. Namjoon gave him a side-smile in a mocking way, cuz his eyes narrowed in a smiley crescent moon.

They barely arrived to the Administrative Staff Room to get what Joon's needed, the both of them greeted by a somehow loud sarcastic cough. There he was, standing with a brunette girl whose Keiynan never knew who, the Just-in Bieber. The problematic idol in school, he always-Keiynan meant it-always bullied people who were under his feet. But Keiynan wasn't under his feet so, he walked pass by.

"hey Keiynan" Bieber called him, he knew. "who's that kid with you?" seemed like Bieber's trying to find a new toy to play with. but nope, Joon won't be anyone's toy here, unless these idiots wanted the whole South Korea to bombard their school. lmao

Keiynan turned around, "he's a new student ofc. you wanna greet him?". Namjoon who's curious also turned around to see who Keiynan's talking with, his eyes blinked innocently, staring at the men who touching a girl who stuck between the wall and the men. Namjoon's eyes widen in sudden realization, he just realized it but _that girl was in harm!_ so he raised his finger, pointing sharp to them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE HURTING THAT GIRL! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" Namjoon shouted,

Keiynan freeze, _what? what did he just do?_ No one moved, not even Justin who caught off guard. Namjoon gasped, he pulled out his own phone and call, Namjoon's eyes glassy with tears, he sobbed while telling the police to come to the school. Other students in the room gaped weirdly, not knowing what to do. Keiynan regained his mind, he knelt to the ground, grabbing both Joon's arms, looking up. Tears's running down Joon's cheeks, he sobbed loudly, instead of looking down to Keiynan below him, he glared to Bieber who was still frozen.

The girl with Bieber tried to moved away silently, not wanting to face the police when they did come for real. Bieber just stood there, gaping at the empty air.

 

 

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*())

 

 

"What the fuck! I did nothing wrong sir! it's normal! that girl's my girlfriend!" Justin protested, gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Uhh yeah sure kid. But you should've at least do that somewhere with no kids around" the policeman whispered, glancing at Namjoon who's on the other side of the room, behind the glass window. Justin's furrowed his eyebrows, when he glanced along, he sighed in defeat. "that kid he... /sigh"

Namjoon on the other hand, sat quietly on his seat. He felt content that the guy's getting scolded by the policeman. _You shouldn't be mean to girls_ , Joon thought. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw someone occupied his seat, he turned to see if it was Keiynan who had to go get his locker's keys in his behalf. But it wasn't him, it was a girl who he _helped_ just now instead, the girl smiled at him, Joon replied the smile with his dimpled one, "hey" she said,

"Hay too. Uhh.." Namjoon bowed politely from his seat, "I'm Namjoon Kim. I'm a new student" he said, offered her a hand to shake, 

the girl complied, shook Joon's hand, "I'm Selena Gomez, you can call me Selena." she said warmly, her smile's dazzling, Joon admit.

"ok. you can call me Namjoon." he answered, fiddled with his sweater, nervous since Keiynan wasn't with him to help him if he messed up. He wanted to gain more friends, he hoped that Selena's a good person. She seemed like it but, from the cliche books he read, he couldn't careless.

"Uhh thanks for helping me just now. I... I know your intention was good... but...."

Namjoon frowned in confusion, _isn't she save now? but what?_

"But... you didn't actually have to do that," Selena looked up at him, gave him a concerned side-smile, "me and that boy are a couple... Uh... you see..." she grinned sheepishly, "it's pretty normal if we do that." she finished with a huff.

It took Namjoon a while to process the new information he got, _couple? normal? touching?_ his lips pouted while he was deeply thinking. Selena observed him expectantly, this boy was indeed so pretty, his skin was so clear without any trace of flaws, his lips pink plush and glossy, his deep eyes crystal clear too. Selena never thought such a person, forget it, a men at it, so stunningly beautiful at sight like this. She her self couldn't compare her self with the boy.

"Uhh.... ok I think I understand now." Namjoon said, his eyes downcast in shame, "I'm sorry"

Selena gulped, her heart ached seeing the boy's sad expression, she felt like she just scold a little baby, now she felt bad. "Ahh... No... No Namjoon you're good..." she tried to reach the other hands, grasping the boy's somehow so soft hands, "don't give me that sad face please.." she pleaded, _why she plea? she didn't know her self. this boy is something else._

Namjoon shook his head slowly, his pouting lips trembled, he felt so bad, _so bad, he just messed up, now Selena won't even be his friend, he messed up and now she hates him..._ A tear dribbled again on his already swollen cheeks from his previous weeping. Selena gasped, she tried to rub their hands together to calm Namjoon down, the boy started sobbing, _what should she do? oh no oh no. please don't cry._

"Namjoon Namjoon don't cry... oh baby I'm not mad at you. please don't cry Namjoon...baby..." she said pleadingly, tried hard loudly so her words could reach Namjoon's ears.But seemed like self blame drowned Namjoon deeper. The boy's cries got louder, Namjoon once again became a sobbing mess. In instinct Selena pulled Namjoon to an embrace, putting his face to the crook of her neck, rubbing circles on his back. She whispered sweet nothings to Namjoon's ear, _you're good, noone's mad at you, beautiful baby, don't cry..._

 

!@#$%^&*(()!@$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()

 

When Justin walked outta the room, he greeted by a scene he'd never ever expect in his entire an hour of getting scolded in the room. Selena's hugging the boy who called the cops in her embrace protectively, when she saw Justin, her once warm gaze, changed to an annoyed one. Justin furrowed his eyebrows, snorted in disgust, "get off of him. he might carry a dangerous virus with him." he said sarcastic,

"No" Selena answered in a sharp tone. the boy in her arms, Namjoon had fallen asleep when his sobs evened out. She couldn't let him go, he was too fragile, she felt a need to take care of the boy, somehow.

"You go away. get to class. I'll be in the infirmary if you need me." she planned to take Namjoon there to let him sleep more.

"Fuck you bitch. Am I the only one who have to study here? Aren't you a student here too?"

Selena sighed tiredly, Justin was a bastard, yes, it wasn't new, "just go away. ok?"

Justin just began to protest but the policeman walked out and stopped him, he smiled to Selena and the boy in her arms. "He looks tired," he commented, Justin already walked away.

"he cried when I told him the truth. he just tried to help me, I'm grateful but I think... he blamed him self, he thought I was mad." Selena explained, 

"what a gentleman..." his eyes widen, he'd never knew such a men exist.

"well... yes. but more like a precious innocence boy." she replied,

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N note : everyone called him 'baby' which is yes. He 'is' a baby. [twitter](https://twitter.com/dwitt_kuroko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm anyone wanna recommend some plots? or something u wanna see here? dm me ;) I'll give u credits if u want.

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug I just wanted to write and I got author's block in other works. SO I need help. I'm tired btw.


End file.
